198
After Roger is unable to get the paintings to Sam, Maggie begins to figure out what went down between her father and Roger ten years ago. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood is a vast and sprawling place. Its rooms are many, its halls a labyrinth stretching from high turrets to deep cellars. And of all its many rooms, there is one built deep into the very foundations of Collinwood and this one room seems to inspire different emotions in different people. In some it is curiosity, in some it is desperation, in some it is fear. Roger is caught hacking away at the locked room in the basement by Elizabeth; he says he's going to break down the door unless she gives him the key, which she purports to have lost. She says if he touches that door again, he can leave Collinwood for good. Act I Roger begs Elizabeth to see if the paintings are already in there, which she says they aren't. He claims to need the paintings to help out Sam, an excuse which Elizabeth doesn't buy for one minute. Roger's never had anything but contempt for Sam and his career. Roger sticks to his story; Elizabeth suspects Roger may "have" to do a favor for Sam. They accuse each other of keeping something from the other. Elizabeth thinks of a none-too-subtle lie and the siblings are in check. At the Evans Cottage, Sam frets that 'he' won't return the paintings. Maggie, who doesn't know who 'he' is or how 'he' could have lost 10-12 paintings, tells him not to fret. Maggie offers to help and Sam blows up at her. As she is leaving, he apologizes and promises her that once he has the paintings, she won't have to work anymore. Act II Jason speaks with someone named Willie over the telephone. He claims to be living the high life and plans to meet Willie later. When Elizabeth comes in, Jason speaks of his financial needs and he is forced again to blackmail her when Elizabeth refuses. Act III Sam threatens to go to Burke after Roger again reports he can't find the paintings. Sam says he'll tell everything, whatever the results are for him. Sam states his final threat; Roger points out that his letting out the truth will ruin Sam, too. Sam orders Roger out, then throws the glass he was drinking at the door once Roger has stormed out. Back at Collinwood, Roger and Jason exchange wry offerings and comment on the ownership of Collinwood. Jason claims that Elizabeth wants him to feel like a member of the family, whose members, Roger points out, run and own Collinwood equally. They continue to trade acidic barbs about his length of stay and the connection between McGuire and Elizabeth. Act IV Later that night, Maggie returns home from work to find Sam drunk. Maggie regrets that Sam's 'he' couldn't find the paintings, and as Sam recounts the beady-eyed man with the wry face telling him he couldn't find the paintings at Collinwood, Maggie catches on. She remembers that Roger bought some paintings from Sam 10 years ago. Sam tries to cover and Maggie remembers the $15,000, more than he was ever paid for paintings before. Maggie wants to know why it was a secret for 10 years followed by an initial denial. Sam tries to keep Maggie from uncovering the truth, but she does quickly. She realizes the money was for something else. Sam demands she tell him what she thinks it WAS for then; she doesn't want to know and even offers to believe him if he lies to her again. Maggie realizes that Sam was paid not to testify; Roger is guilty. Distraught, she wants to know why Sam did it. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: They're... old things of Paul's. Yes, that's it! When Paul went away, I put his things in there, and I don't want anyone disturbing them. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire → Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: No more than a week has passed since Jason came to Collinsport (occurred in 193). 2:40pm: Jason and Elizabeth talk in the drawing room. * First mention of Willie Loomis in Act II when Jason talks to Willie on the phone. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 198 on the IMDb0198